


The mirrors of our skin.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Worship, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When night falls, they remind themselves of who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mirrors of our skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Renison anon's prompt: 'what about soulmates au where the other person's injuries appear on your body too?? '
> 
> I adored this prompt, but I wasn’t too sure what to do and it kind of became a mess body worship thing. Again. (Could you guess that I love body worship?) I hope you like it and that it’s not too sappy!
> 
> [Please send me a prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

Every night, after everything is asleep and the world around them is silent, the two of them perform what has become a ritual. At first, it was something they did upon waking from a nightmare, when they needed to feel, to remember so that they know it’s not now, not anymore, but with time it became habitual. It became something they never failed to do (like Renee’s prayers or Allison’s moment of silence for Seth). 

_(It became a time where they could focus on each other and nothing else)._

First, they strip away every last item of clothing until their skin is bared to the nighttime chill and each others gaze, settling so they are sat close to one another, bodies connecting at some point (whether it be the thighs, knees or any place they can). For a very short period of time, they will simply remain like that, eyes closed as they breathe and let their thoughts return to the past.

_(The point of contact gives them warmth, reminds them that it is not a dream and lets them feel something they had been deprived of for so long)._

Once the moment of peace has passed, Renee will move closer to Allison and, after a moments hesitation, begin to trace the scarring on her otherwise pristine skin. Her touch is feather light as she glides over them, gentle caresses that are barely there (as though afraid of causing the pain that put them there, as though terrified of becoming what she swore never to return to. As though worried that she will hurt her again). For hours _(’forever, let it be forever’)_ she visits each cut and bruise and burn, carefully covering every inch of skin until she has found every single injury that had been mirrored or inflicted upon her through some twist of fate and life and cruelty.

_(The burn on her hands from when she grabbed a hot fire pan to defend herself from her mother’s boyfriend. The cut on her ribs from when she lost in a fight and her opponent stabbed so, so close to her heart. The blasted tattoo that would forever remind her of what she once was.  
_

_All of it was reflected back at her from Allison’s body and it made her heart ache, because one suffering was enough. And yet, some part of her was glad, because it meant she wasn’t alone)._

Allison didn’t speak or move, simply let Renee guide her until she was satisfied, until she had traced every last inch of skin and reassured herself that she was real, that _they_ were real.

_(That this is real and nothing will ever change that. Nobody can change them)._

Then and only then will Renee sit back and Allison will take her turn. She will kiss every inch of injuries, able to follow the pattern with ease because she has seen it so many times that she can follow it in her sleep.

_(She remembers nights when she would sit near the mirror and watch them, worrying for the person who was receiving so many and wondering how she could help someone she never met. She remembers her parents disdain and her vehement rebellions when they tried to cover them with plastic surgery. She remembers how she hated having to cover them, because they were the only thing that linked her to the other and it made it feel like she was ashamed.  
_

_She both hates and loves them, because of what they meant and what they were. Because of what they made her)._

She is gentle, her lips soft against the injuries as she whispers quiet words into the skin and lets her fingers guide the way, making sure to leave no area unworshiped. Her touch is warm and gentle, a caring that makes Renee’s heart burn as it tries to heal, to replace the bad memories-

_(Pain, so much pain. Oh god, stop, please, I’m sorry. I won’t fail again, please don’t-)_

-with good ones.

_(Soft skin touching her own, leaving tingling sensations in its wake. Hair tickling her skin as they curl up together, hands running through it gently as Allison dozes off. Bright laughter pressed against her neck as she caresses ticklish spots, the sun warm against their skin as they lie there and try to best each other. The overwhelming sensation of love and right and joy with her in her arms, expression serene as she sleeps)._

But when she reaches the last scar (a small cut on Renee’s jaw, the result of a violent struggle), Renee turns her head so their lips meet each other, arms drawing her into an embrace. And they kiss and kiss and kiss. For hours, they do just that, lying in each others arms as they lose themselves in each others mouths, reminding each other that they’re here. They’re safe.

_(They’re together and nothing will separate them)._

And only then do they fall asleep, safe in each others arms as their minds are at rest.

_(For they know that whatever happens, they will share the burden and help each other to get through it. Because that’s what love is for)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
